super_battlesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Eren Jaeger
Eren Jaeger is a member of the Scout Regiment, the 5th graduate cadet of the 104th Cadet Corps, and the main protagonist of Attack on Titan. He is the only son of Grisha and Carla Jaeger, the adoptive brother of Mikasa Ackerman, the younger paternal half-brother of Zeke Jaeger and the current holder of the Attack Titan and the Founding Titan. Having lost his home, the Shiganshina District of Wall Maria to the Colossal and Armored Titan that also resulted in the murder of his mother at the hands of a smiling Titan, Eren dedicated his life to wiping out every single Titan in his wake. Statistics *'Name': Eren Jaeger, Suicidal Maniac, Attack Titan, Mysterious Titan, Founding Titan *'Origin': Attack on Titan *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': March 30th *'Classification': Human, Titan Shifter, 104th Cadet Corps 5th Graduate, Scout Regiment Member *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 170 cm (5'7"); 15 m (Titan Form; 49'0") *'Weight': 63 kg (138 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Teal *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Grisha Jaeger (father, deceased), Carla Jaeger (mother, deceased), Zeke Jaeger (half-brother), Grisha's father (grandfather), Grisha's mother (grandmother), Faye Jaeger (aunt, deceased), Mikasa Ackerman (adoptive sister) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Power of the Titans, Expert ODM Gear User *'Standard Equipment': Omni-Directional Maneuverability Gear *'Weaknesses': Can be reckless to the point of being suicidal at times | Can be killed if the one meter long and 10 centimeters wide area of his nape where his body is is cut, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long. Constant, wide-scale use of his hardening can overwhelm him and make him weak. Repeated transformations in a short period of time lead to decreased control over the Titan form, diminished Titan size and power, and increase the risk of being absorbed into the titan itself and becoming a Pure Titan. Does not fully know how to use the powers of the Founding Titan. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Yūki Kaji Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Human | Attack Titan Appearance Eren is a teenage boy of average height and build. He has a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizable, expressive, teal-green eyes. His eyebrows are sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed. His hair is short and dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted, curtain-type style. His complexion also seems somewhat tan. He is often seen in the typical Scout Regiment uniform when training, which consists of a short, light brown jacket with the badge of the division on both shoulders, on the front left pocket and on the center of the back, a light-colored shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and dark brown knee-high leather boots. He also wears the Scouts' signature heavy, green, hip-length hooded cloak with the Wings of Freedom symbol on the back. His casual attire consists of a long, beige shirt that is worn with a maroon sash about his waist, brown trousers, and brown shoes. He always keeps the key that was given to him by his father around his neck on a string. Titan Form As a Titan, Eren's appearance changes quite drastically. Along with a massive increase in height (to 15 m), his hair grows long enough to graze his shoulders, with his tongue and ears becoming elongated. His facial features also undergo a transformation. Along with a prominent, hooked nose, his eyes are deeply sunken within their sockets, and his mouth takes on an unusual, jagged shape that is unsuited for intelligible speech, though he is capable of howling and roaring when expressing his exhaustion and anger. He also lacks lips and flesh on his cheeks, exposing all his teeth. A third transparent eyelid can also be seen on both of his eyes. Similar to other intelligent Titans, Eren's Titan form is well-proportioned and physically fit, sporting a well-defined, lean, muscular appearance in lieu of the more common pot-bellied or emaciated appearance of regular Titans. In its burning state seen when it lifted the boulder in Trost and when it fought the Female Titan, the Titan was deep black, had burning marks all over his Titan, and had sharp teeth instead of straight teeth. Personality Eren is best described as hardheaded, strong-willed, passionate, and impulsive, which are attributes of his strong determination to protect mankind and eventually escape the Walls to see the "outside world". As a young child, he was so intent on joining the Scout Regiment that he argued with and shouted at his mother, referring to the people in the village as "silly" and compared them to complacent livestock. As a child, Eren cared deeply for Armin, his best and only friend before he met his adoptive sister, Mikasa, and most importantly, his family, risking harm and even death in order to help them. This quality was most often demonstrated in the form of Eren taking on the larger boys who would bully Armin without hesitation; more tragically when he desperately attempted to lift the rubble crushing his mother during the Titans' assault in Shiganshina. In contrast, Eren is also capable of displaying very violent behavior in the defense of people he does not even know. This is highlighted when he brutally slaughtered two of the human traffickers who captured Mikasa in order to rescue her, despite the fact that they were total strangers at the time. Since witnessing his mother's gruesome demise and losing contact with his father, his fierce protectiveness to those he has left has only intensified. Eren has a number of defining traits that date back to his childhood. He came to share Armin's awe of the lands beyond the Walls after the latter showed him a book depicting the wonders of the outside world, and decided to see it all for himself. This led him to develop a scornful attitude to anyone content to live and die within the confines of the Walls without ever setting foot outside. This very contempt may have been the reason he did not easily make friends with his peers. He resented both the Walls that "caged" them in like cattle and the Titans that had driven humanity to erect them in the first place. As a result of this, he greatly admired the soldiers of the Scout Regiment, regarding them as "heroes," and wishing to join their ranks as soon as he became eligible for enrollment. He easily took offense when anyone spoke badly of the Scout Regiment, and his determination to join their ranks caused friction between himself and his mother, as well as to Mikasa. Eren had a marked lack of self-restraint that often led him into trouble, causing both his friends and family to worry about him. His limited self-control extended to his temper, and as a result, it was short at best and murderous at the very worst. When sufficiently provoked, his anger could drive him into a frenzy, accompanied by horrific levels of violence. Like many children, he tended to view the world in terms of black-and-white, having great compassion for humanity and its plight, but deeming those individuals who deny others their freedom as worthless scum unfit to be left alive. He also had the habit of thinking with his heart rather than his head, even in situations where his own life was in danger. These characteristic qualities have become more highly pronounced since his mother's death. He now focuses his destructive rage on the Titans, holding a virulent hatred for them, with the goal to rid the world of Titans one day. Fueled by vengeance, he vowed to personally wipe every single one of them out and restore mankind to its rightful place. Though he feels great remorse for quarreling with his mother till the very end, he still continues to go against her wishes by seeking entry to the Scout Regiment. So strong is his desire to exterminate the Titans, he was plunged into despair when it seemed he could not even master the basics of the omni-directional mobility gear during training when his failure was in fact due to faulty equipment. He is unafraid to voice his intentions of leaving the Walls to eliminate the Titans and is so consumed by his hatred that he seems not to fear them at all, earning him the nickname "suicidal bastard" from the other cadets. He possesses great amounts of selflessness, perseverance, fortitude, and a vigorous determination; managing to graduate fifth in his class despite his lack of natural talent. He greatly appreciates and/or admires his comrades, and will swiftly fly into a rage if one of them is injured or killed in front of him. He prizes human life, but his personal sense of justice dictates that anyone who steals away the freedom and dreams of others deserves to die. Though his ordeals since the struggle for Trost have taught him restraint, Eren still tends to behave quite rashly and speaks his mind even when he knows he should not. This has put him in grave danger on numerous occasions, and he often finds himself having to be rescued. Eren, however, tends to lose confidence in himself when confronted with how he could do little to nothing in situations. This includes when Eren put his trust in the Special Operations Squad when he could have fought the Female Titan himself, resulting in the deaths of all of his squadmates save Levi. Whilst assuming his Titan form, Eren seems to become more savage, bloodthirsty, and all-around uncontrollable. Though he is able to consciously control his Titan body after the struggle for Trost, he can very easily become caught up in the pleasure of slaughtering his enemies, indulging in thoughts so brutal he gives the impression of being insane. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Power of the Titans: During the first Battle of Trost, Eren was swallowed whole by a Titan, and inside the stomach-like cavity saw other fellow recruits lying dead/dying, one wanting her mother before sinking in stomach acid. This sight combined with intense feelings of desperation and his drive to exterminate all Titans awoke his ability to transform into a Titan. In this form, he is a 15 meter tall Titan, with shoulder-length black hair, pointed ears, a long nose, and a gaping, skeleton-like maw lacking lips. Unlike most other Titans, Eren's Titan form is considerably more muscular and defined; making him much stronger than even similar-sized Titans while his intelligence and military training, allow him to out-maneuver and dispatch entire groups of Titans with ease. A transformation takes a heavy toll on Eren’s body and requires large amounts of stamina. As a result, he has displayed several symptoms when he over-exerts himself such as a nosebleed, pale skin, and labored breathing. In some cases, Eren is rendered unconscious for a short period of time after a Titan transformation. : Initially, Eren has no control over his actions when he first transforms into a Titan and is unable to remember any actions that occurred during the first Battle of Trost. He is in a “dream-like state” and fails to remember how to transform in the first place. However, Eren recalls fragmented memories of his father by seeing the key to the basement of his old home and is able to successfully transform to protect Armin and Mikasa from certain death. It has been shown that with more transformations, Eren retains more of is intelligence being able to form rational thoughts. At the beginning, during the second Battle of Trost, Eren in his Titan form attacks Mikasa but ultimately plugs the hole in Trost's gate after Armin forces him to wake up. His Titan form, combined with his growing experience and his hand-to-hand combat skills, allowed him to kill over 20 Titans in his first transformation. : Eren, like all others with the power of the Titans, must physically harm himself in order to transform into his Titan form. However, lack of a determined goal and resolution for it inhibit his ability to transform as shown when he cannot transform at first to confront Annie Leonhart. Within Titan transformations, he has displayed the ability to partially transform, as shown when he protected Mikasa and Armin from a cannonball by forming the upper torso skeleton, complete with arms and a skull with some muscle tissue. From his suppressed memories, Eren believes that the full truth of his Titan powers, as well as a way to defeat the Titans once and for all, is located in the basement beneath the ruins of his family home. *'Regeneration': Eren’s Titan form has demonstrated the ability to automatically heal any injury sustained in battle and also to regenerate entire limbs. Unlike Annie Leonhart, Eren has not shown the advanced ability to focus regeneration to one wounded area of his Titan form. His healing factor was fast enough to heal an entire lost hand in mere seconds to an entire arm in minutes. This ability is useful to Eren as, when he fights, he often loses entire limbs in his Titan form. While in his human state, Eren can also regenerate entire lost limbs, as seen after he lost his arm and leg to a Titan, he regrew them. *'Enhanced Strength': As a result of Eren’s Titan form being much more muscular than other Titans, he is much stronger in terms of physical strength. During his first transformation, Eren was able to decapitate a 15m Titan with a single punch and kill a 7m Titan with little effort. With both arms lost, he was also strong enough to bite into the neck of a large, abnormal Titan that ate Thomas and lift it up above his head. With enough force, Eren was able to throw the abnormal into another Titan hard enough to knock them both into a building. Against the Female Titan in the Titan Forest, Eren’s Titan form had enough physical force to leave large craters in the ground, as well as lift the Female Titan into the air with a punch. Ultimately, Eren’s greatest display of strength was when he lifted a giant boulder, albeit with difficulty, carry it across a large distance, and slam it down to seal the hole in Trost's gate, producing a large shock wave. *'Enhanced Endurance': Perhaps Eren's most notable trait of all is his ability to maintain levels of activity for an extended period of time. Eren’s first transformation carried on long enough to incapacitate 20 Titans in total. In battle, even after receiving massive amounts of damage from the Female Titan, Eren can carry on fighting, despite the handicaps that he suffers. He was also able to fight against the Armored Titan for a period of time and gain the upper hand. Eren’s endurance in his Titan form was enough to allow him to sustain the effort of hoisting a huge rock on his back, carry it over a large distance, and seal the hole in Trost's gate shortly before collapsing. *'Hardening': After consuming a bottle labeled "Armor" from Rod Reiss's bag, Eren's Titan form gained the ability to harden its body, as well as create a web of pillars that appear to originate from his Titan body. The hardened pillars are incredibly durable, capable of preventing a cave-in, as well as shielding Squad Levi from the heat of Rod Reiss's Titan form. The constructs, as well as Eren's Titan, also retain their durability and hardened state even after he has been separated from his Titan body. After two months of training with Hange Zoë, Eren is able to seal a cave with his hardening powers and reinforce the hole the Colossal Titan left in Trost and Shiganshina. However, constant use of this power can overwhelm Eren and make him weak. By focusing his hardening in one place, it gets even stronger. Focusing in his fists gives Eren a hardened punch, capable of easily breaking the Armored Titan's armor. *'Founding Titan': Named the "Coordinate" by Bertholdt Hoover and Reiner Braun, the Founding Titan has the power to control Pure Titans by screaming. Eren demonstrated this ability by punching the Smiling Titan. Somehow, this commanded the Titans nearby to consume the Smiling Titan as well as to send the Titans after Reiner and Bertholdt. This ability was sought after by the group of Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, and Marcel for unknown reasons. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Grisha Jaeger - Much like his late wife, Grisha was shown to be a very caring parent towards Eren, greatly concerned with his personal development and general well-being. He understood his son's nature very well, and though he would reprimand Eren when he stepped out of line, he was more likely to simply listen to and guide him. Eren seemed to appreciate Grisha for this, and as a result was greatly frustrated and saddened by his sudden disappearance after Wall Maria fell. Upon remembering the mission his father left him before he vanished, Eren expressed anger and bitterness at the fact that Grisha had kept secrets from them, on top of abandoning himself and Mikasa. He also seems to hold to the belief that his father is still alive, at times pondering over his whereabouts and what he had been doing since the fall of Wall Maria. *Carla Jaeger - Carla cared for her son deeply and seemed to want the best for him. Not surprisingly, she was against the idea of Eren enlisting in the Scout Regiment when he got older, as many people died outside the Walls. Though Eren never listened to her warnings or advice and insisted on pursuing his dream, he loved her very much. During the fall of Shiganshina, he struggled in vain to rescue her from the rubble of their demolished home despite being surrounded by Titans and wanting to run away from the danger. Unfortunately, he was ultimately forced to watch a Titan devour her as he was hauled to safety. Her brutal demise and his own powerlessness to prevent it severely traumatized Eren. In his grief, he expressed remorse for continuing to disobey and argue with her in their last moments together, and her loss fueled his virulent hatred of all Titans. *Hannes - Prior to the fall of Wall Maria, Eren was constantly frustrated by Hannes being a habitual drunkard in the line of duty. Despite not having saved Carla from the hands of the Titan, Eren bore no ill will towards him, and instead, he looked up to him with respect and understanding. After Hannes was eaten by the Smiling Titan, Eren became enraged, showing that he had a deep friendship with him. *Mikasa Ackerman - Eren has a complex relationship with his adoptive sister. He often displays a brusque, casual attitude with her which belies their deep bond and care for each other. While Mikasa is more open with showing concern for him, Eren only does so when she is injured or in distress. Despite his blunt exterior he is always looking out for her and will not hesitate to comfort or reassure her when he senses that she needs him to; He would even go as far as to call himself a monster to ensure that she would not be targeted by the military court prosecution. Like typical siblings they do not always agree, but Eren will usually not stop Mikasa from doing what she wants so long as it is within reason. He also seems to harbor somewhat of an inferiority complex towards her due to her outranking him in both strength and battle skill. This is further affirmed by her desire to constantly keep tabs on him and keep him out of trouble - a habit he generally viewed as annoying. At times he feels so stifled by her protectiveness that he openly lashes out at her, telling her not treat him like her "little brother." When they meet the Smiling Titan again and Eren is in despair he listens to Mikasa who thanks him for all that he has done for her, showing her gratitude and their close bond. *Armin Arlert - Armin is Eren's closest friend, who inspired him to dream of the world beyond the Walls (and in doing so, became partially responsible for motivating him to join the Scout Regiment). During their childhood, they were snubbed by other children as well as adults for their "heretical" ideas. Armin himself is frequently targeted by bullies, whom Eren (sometimes with Mikasa in tow) would constantly try to fend off. This pattern would continue into their teenage years, with Eren leaping into action to save Armin from danger, not caring if he himself is harmed in the process; the most memorable occasion being the day Eren snatched Armin from a Titan's jaws and got swallowed in his place. Despite Armin considering himself as burdensome, Eren greatly appreciates his quick-wittiness and brilliant judgment (it also did not miss him that Armin's quick thinking had saved his and Mikasa's lives in 845). Eren's confidence in Armin is so great that he would entrust him with his life with no hesitation if asked to do so. *Jean Kirschtein - As Eren's main rival, his temperament is the very antithesis of Eren's. Where Eren is hotheaded, he is collected; and Jean is pessimistically pragmatic as Eren is idealistic. Jean believed anyone who wished to join the Scout Regiment was a suicidal fool, while Eren regarded those who looked down on the people who wanted to fight the Titans with contempt. Initially, they were able to resolve their differences in a civil manner despite starting off on the wrong foot. However, this friendliness was short-lived, as Jean became jealous when he saw how familiar Eren was with Mikasa. A fierce rivalry soon budded between them, with the two constantly provoking each other and getting into fistfights. In addition to insulting Jean to his face, Eren also seems to be fond of saying Jean has a "horse-face" behind his back. In the wake of the Battle of Trost however, Eren and Jean seem to have set their differences aside and stopped antagonizing each other. Though they still quarrel as much as before, their animosity has noticeably lessened. *Levi Ackerman - As humanity's most formidable soldier and Eren's superior officer, Levi commands great respect and admiration from him. Eren bore no grudge against Levi for brutally beating him before the entire court during his trial, recognizing that it had been a necessary measure to secure his life (though he did still flinch the next time Levi sat down next to him and becomes very stressed in situations that could result in physical punishment). Aware of the vast gap in experience between them, Eren strives to learn as much as he can from Levi, heeding his advice with little hesitation and trusting his judgment. During the thirty days he shared living space with Levi's squad, he also seems to have learned the standard of cleanliness Levi demands very well. *Annie Leonhart - Eren greatly admired Annie, and was trained in her unique fighting style during their years as cadets. He considered her to be a kind person beneath her cold exterior and credited her with making him aware of the contradictions within the military system. However, he was eventually horrified to learn of her identity as the Female Titan. Even as Annie herself transformed in front of him, a part of Eren refused to accept her betrayal; and he became so conflicted that he was initially unable to summon the will to fight her (Mikasa even went so far as to suggest that his hesitation was due to him harboring "special feelings" for her). Even as he went toe-to-toe with Annie, he continued to brood over what had driven her to slaughter their comrades. *Reiner Braun - Eren once described Reiner as being like an older brother to him, and admired him as a "strong, capable guy." The two were shown to have trained together, and Reiner taught him the importance of the duty soldiers have to protect the weak. It can be said that he was the one Eren looked up to the most in his career as a soldier. However, once he and Bertholdt Hoover revealed their identities as the Armored and Colossal Titans, the friendship they had was destroyed. *Bertholdt Hoover - Though friendly, the two were not particularly close. Bertholdt expressed admiration for Eren's courage and the strength of his conviction to fight even after experiencing the horror of a Titan attack. After Bertholdt and Reiner revealed their true identities, Eren discarded the time they spent as friends in during training and viewed Bertholdt and Reiner as traitors, vowing to kill them slowly and painfully. Eren eventually made good on this vow, personally ripping Bertholdt out of the Colossal Titan and leaving him to be eaten by the Pure Titan form of Armin Arlelt. *Connie Springer - As members of the same cadet squad, Eren and Connie shared many experiences together and get on well with each other. In the early days of their training, Connie was among the cadets who eagerly questioned Eren about the Titans' invasion in 845. Though he only enlisted in order to have a good reputation in his home village and initially wished to join the Military Police Brigade, Connie was so moved by Eren's passionate conviction to defeat the Titans that in the end, he decided to join the Scout Regiment instead. *Sasha Braus *Historia Reiss *Hange Zoë - When Eren first met Hange, he was put off by her obsession with him, finding it creepy. After learning about her work on Sawney and Beane, however, and her reason for being so obsessed with Titans and change (which he could relate to), he became one of the first people to be interested in Hange's work and was saddened by the deaths of the Titan test subjects (although he still finds her weird, especially after she kept him up the entirety of one night). *Erwin Smith *Marco Bodt - Eren had great respect for him, and recognized his tendency to think of the group before himself. He also stated he would have liked to be on his squad, and considered him a good leader. Upon learning of Marco's death, Eren was initially in a state of disbelief and was visibly stricken when Jean reaffirmed that the news was true. *Petra Rall - Among the members of the squad assigned to protect Eren, Petra seemed to be the one closest to him. She was among the least eccentric and most friendly of the members, and Eren admired her not only for her skill but for her open acceptance of him as a comrade as well. Witnessing her demise at the hands of the Female Titan was a devastating blow to him, and he remains remorseful of making the decision that led to her death. *Oruo Bozad - Of all the members of Levi's squad, Oruo gave Eren the toughest time, often badmouthing and blustering at him. Despite his senior's somewhat obnoxious and boastful demeanor, Eren still respected Oruo as a top-tier soldier. His violent death was perhaps the trigger event that caused Eren to finally transform to his Titan form to stop the Female Titan in its tracks. Along with the other member's of Levi's special squad, his death still haunts Eren. *Eld Gin and Gunther Schultz - Eren admired the two soldiers; both in their skills, serious attitude and devotion to humanity by facing the Titans. Their deaths partly fueled Eren's rampage against the Female Titan, and he is still filled with regret over not choosing to fight while they were still alive. *Floch Forster *Zeke Jaeger - Zeke is Eren's older half-brother. Though they initially did not have much interaction, Zeke told Eren that he understands him and wants him to believe him that they both were victims of their father's brainwashing and said that someday he will come to save him. In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Titan Shifter Category:Jaeger Family Category:104th Cadet Corps Category:Scout Regiment Members Category:Resident of Wall Maria Category:Resident of Wall Rose Category:Special Operations Squad Category:Attack on Titan Characters Category:The Chosen Ones